Ronin Warriors Neo: The Faith Saga
by Sanada Usako
Summary: 58 years after his second defeat by the Ronin Warriors , Talpa is back to rule the mortal world! The Ronin and the Guardian Starfire are too old to fight and now 6 new warriors must take their place! Will they be victorious or be crushed? Triolgy, Part 1
1. Authors Note

Neo-Ronins: Faith Saga  
Foreword: Authors Rants  
  
  
  
Well, its been a long time hasn't it? Haven't done any writing based off of Ronin Warriors in forever. But this evil little altraverse to my idea for the second book of 'The Princess Universe Trilogy' just wont go away. I warn you this isn't my usual stuff. It's a very evil altraverse. Ohh and if you haven't noticed I've changed my name, my alis will remain Sanada Meia for a short time but my pen-name will now be Sanada Usako. This comes from several insults that the Princess Universe Trilogy is a self-insert, which it certainly is not. So when I'm writing stuff I'll be called Sanada Usako. When I'm ranting or talking to others I'll be Sanada Meia (only till the change is totally made for the fics, then I'll be Sanada Usako then too), that simple.   
  
But before you read this you should probably know a little about the foreseen 'Ronin Ascendant'. Its the second book in my big trilogy, where we take up on a totally different person in the future. An orphan American girl who moves to Japan meets up with Ryo at an orphanage before being swept away. She is revealed to the even more legendary Starfire, a girl named Meia Star, when Talpa makes his bid on the mortal world. Her main porpoise is to be a pillar of support for Ryo of the Wildfire. When the fight is over the pair fall in love, but before they can be united she is swept away to another world. The Five Ronin Warriors find her possessed by two spirits, an evil nether world spirit and the spirit of a long dead princess, Princess Meyana of the Universe. The Ancient sends them on their mission, collect the five Starbright armors and complete the merging to save the universe. By now Meia has been transformed into a dark minion of an evil king. The Ronins set off on their journey and meet up with their counterparts of the opposite gender. They all find their Starbright armors and the final battle takes place. Now they finally have peace. Before our young lovers can be married Anbuis warns them that power of the Starfire and the Wildfire armor cannot be passed down through the same genetic line, one would be destroyed. So they are forced to split up to complete their duty to the world.   
  
And that's how this whole mess started. Ryo and Meia married others and had kids, Mamoru (Ryo's son) and Usagi(Meia's daughter). Years later both sets of their grandchildren are orphaned, the Starfire/Wildfire curse, and sent to live with their grandparents. Ryo and Meia now live together and they will raise the four children the best they can.   
  
So that's about it for this story, that's what you'll need to know. Oooh and there is a bit of a warning, I'm planning several heavily hinted at sex scenes for this fic, its nessicary to character development, so be warned.  
  
  
  



	2. Prologue: Have a Little Faith in Me

Ronin Warriors Neo: Faith Saga  
Prologue: Have a Little Faith in Me  
Rating: PG  
Author: Sanada Usako  
  
  
"Grandfather! Grandfather!" A young boy called running through the house. He had unkempt black hair that hung to his shoulders. His eyes were a frightening shade of lavender and across his left cheek was a a cross shaped scar. Once again he stopped and called out "Grandfather!" The young boy appeared to be around 16 and he was in a pair of bright red of boxer shorts obviously he had just been sleeping. "Grandfather!" He cried again and stopped frustration clear on his face.  
  
*  
  
In a large bedroom two figures stand by the window. The taller figure is a man his loose night shirt blowing in the wind. He is of a lean and muscular build and he has unkempt black hair only beginning to be streaked with gray and it hangs to his shoulder. His eyes are tiger blue and they look ancient.   
  
The second shorter figure is a woman, her nightgown also blowing in the wind. She is thin and athletic, her black hair, just starting to be streaked with gray, reaches her mid back, her bangs are unkempt. Her eyes are a light shade of lavender. She is the first to speak. "You felt it too, Ryo?" She asks in her soft voice, lilting but with the American accent that stamped all foreigners voices.  
  
"Yes, I don't believe after all this time he's back. Talpa has returned. I really thought we at last killed him. You and me Hana." He said his voice harsher but still soft, deeply accented from his country childhood.  
  
"Yes, he's back. It is as Anubis warned us. Our suffering has not been in vain I guess." Hana said quietly as she turned to the man called Ryo and at one time Ryo of the Wildfire. His face was contorted in fear and anger. "Ryo-chan?" She asked softly reaching out a hand to touch his arm.  
  
"Why is this happening! This isn't fair to them! They shouldn't have to experience this!" Ryo said in anger slamming his fist against the wall. His face was a contorted fasad of anger and pain.  
  
"Ryo, don't do this to yourself. Your only making it worse you know." Hana said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him, holding him close.  
  
"...Oh I guess your right. But its still the same. Why is this happening now when nothing has happened in 52 damn years? Why is this starting now when they're finally happy?" Ryo sighed as he let Hana guide him back to the bed. He sat heavily and sighed again.  
  
"I know it has been a long time hasn't it? But I still remember it like it was yesterday." Hana said sitting close to him and resting her head on his shoulder gazing up at him.  
  
"Your right it seems like it was just yesterday..." Ryo said drifting off into thought.  
  
**_Flash Back  
_  
The six Ronin Warriors stood together on a road in Shinjuku watching as Kayura and the Warlords disappeared into the sky. Ryo's arm was around Hana, who in turn was leaning against him. She smiled up at him when he turned to look at her. A moment passed before they noticed anything else. As far as they were concerned the world was perfect. Safe from Talpa and his minions forever. When the four warriors disappeared into the sky the six warriors turned back towards the city which was once again bustling with life and then turned again down the road towards what was home to them.  
  
  
  
"Isn't there some way she doesn't have to die?!" Rowen cried out in pain as they all stared at the Ancient on a cliff. Before them was a lovely princess dressed in battel gear with her sword pointed straight at them. She was once known as the princess of the universe Meyana but was now totally possessed by the spirit that had been possessing Hana, Meyana's host body that had been forced upon her by the Demon King.   
  
"No, Rowen of the Heavenstrike. She must die, until she does no new family of the universe can be formed. And without a ruling family this universe would collapse. She is to far gone from us now. Both the princess and Hana of the Starfire are lost to you, beyond your reach. The evil spirit within has grown to strong." The Ancient said with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"But all she did was want to be happy with the one she loved. Why does she have to die!!" Sai screamed out tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"It is the way of this universe." The Ancient said simply.  
  
"DIE!! Ronin Princes!!" Meyana yelled as she let another blast out at them. Rowen barely manages to make his protective barrier in time. But this too is destroyed in the blast at they are knocked against some of the stone from the masacred castle.  
  
Then once again the image of the princess flashed before they're eyes. "Please! I will be gone soon and only this rage will be left. If that happens I am sure to use my power to destroy this universe. I love my people! Do not let me destroy them!" She cried out to them as lightning flashed in the sky.   
  
"Ronin Princes listen to Princess Meyana's true wish." The Ancient plead them his eyes ever hidden by his hat.  
  
"Please Ronin Princes, listen to my wish. Let me go to my mother. This will be my first and last wish for myself. To be happy with one I love and wait for my prince to return to me once again. Please let me go," the princess cried out once more.  
  
All of the Ronin close there eyes, they know what they must do. Tears begin to run down their faces. They know it will kill a kind and good heart and dear friend and comrade but they know in their hearts they must do it.   
  
Only Ryo remains unmoved. "There must be another way. She can't be gone forever! I wont let them do it, it'll kill Hana to! I wont let them kill her!!" He cries silently to himself his own face streaked with tears. But as this thought crosses his mind Rowen lets out a yell and Ryo turns to see the other Ronin opening there eyes.  
  
Each of them screams and turns into colored lights flying up into the sky to merge together. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" Ryo screams at them remaining on the rock "Don't do it please!"  
  
The four remaining Ronin Starbright armors merge into one glistening silver armor. At this Meyana once again flies at them her sword aiming to pierce their hearts. The Silver armor twisted its arm to the side forming a ball of white light. Meyana drew nearer and the ball grew brighter. Ryo then knows what he must do he flies up into the sky at top speed 'I must stop them! I will save her if it costs me my life!' He makes it between the figures just as the silver armor releases its energy. Ryo is now directly in the path of it. Meyana stops short as the ball hits him while he screams "NO!!"  
  
The ball dissipates and Ryo falls in front of her, still hovering in the air seemingly dead. In her mind flashes images of a man dressed in the armor of a prince falling similarly before her. The other Ronin have become separate again and are in shock as to what they had just done. They had killed their leader! They turn to see Meyana her eyes wide in shock shaking her head repeating "No its not true" over and over. She screeches out "RYONO-OUJII!!!" And grabs her head and begins to cry out in sadness and pain. She stays like that for a while but she suddenly throws her arms down to her side and threw her head back screeching "IIE!!!!!!!!" When they could see her face again a strange symbol had appeared on her forehead and she was back in the gowns of a princess. She turned to a dark figure standing behind her and holds her hands out charging a ball of silver energy in front of her.  
  
"No, it can't be. She was mine! How did she break free of that evil spirit!? It can't be!" The figure cries like mad trying to get away.  
  
Before he can the princess screams "This ones for Ryono you bastard!!" And she lets loose the ball of energy. A bright light fills the sky with the screams of the dark figure. When the Ronin can see again the princess is hovering in the sky behind the fallen Ryo. Her body was glowing a silver color.   
  
"Ronin Princes. You did as you said, You saved the universe. And you helped defeat the Demon King." She says quietly her eyes once again soft and gentle. Her eyes become tender as she sees Ryo's still body. She kneels down beside him and touches his face. Immediately his body begins to glow red. She caresses his cheek and then looks up at the others and says softly "Take care of him. My prince, Ryono, my love." Then with a flash of light they are back on the river bank which they stood when Hana was captured and they were summoned. Kento is holding a not dead Ryo. And Rowen is supporting...Hana on the ground! She is a fast asleep but with a smile on her face.  
  
Ryo is awake but very weak and the boys are huddled around him and Hana. "The first thing out of Ryo's mouth was "Hana? Is she all right?" He barely managed this but there was a look of determination on his face.  
  
Rowen looks up to tell him "Yes Ryo, she's fine." Ryo smiles and the drifts off the sleep as well. Not long after Mia and Hanas friend Pluto (who was staying with Mia) found them and helped them back to the house.  
  
  
  
The night was seemingly perfect as the two young lovers climbed the hill. A cool evening breeze was in the air, but yet it was not cold enough to warrant a jacket. They reached the top of the hill and looked out over the city below them. Ryo's blue eyes sparkled in the light of the city below. Hana looked up at him smiling "Ryo..." She drifted off back into thought.  
  
"Meia, finally its all over. We can be together now..." Ryo said and then he to drifted off into silence. As they gazed out around them a funny glow began to form in the sky. It continued to grow until it took the shape of a man in a monk's robe. The glow stopped until only rimmed the body of the man.  
  
"Ryo of the Wildfire, Hana of the Guardian Starfire..." He said in a booming voice. Ryo and Hana both stared at him, just then Meia noted the red-brown hair.   
  
"Anubis..?" Hana said quietly. The man shifted his head so they could see his face. It was most definitely Anubis.  
  
"Yes, Hana of Starfire. It is I. I have come to warn you two against what you are planning." He said in that emotionless voice of is. "The two of you must not unite."   
  
Hana stepped back in shock and her grip around Ryo's midriff tightened. "What do you mean Anubis?" Ryo asked also tightening his grip.   
  
"Exactly what you think I mean Ryo. I know of the plans you two have made and I am sad to inform you they must not happen." Anubis said quietly. He felt for the young lovers who must be torn apart because of the powers inside them. "It must be so, heed my words Guardian Starfire and Wildfire..." With that he faded away.   
  
Hana clung to Ryo with almost a desperate strength. He was the first thing in her awful life that made her feel whole, now she was being asked to forsake even that?  
  
Ryo was in a similar state of shock a resorted to just holding her close as she wished. How could this be happening now? After all they had been through together, and not a word! How could he do this to us!  
  
Back to the Present  
  
"Grandfather?!" The young boy yelled still looking for his grandfather and 'Great Aunt'. A door on the hallway he was on opening to revealing a young girl, also around 16, wearing a long nightshirt. She was rubbing her eyes a brushing her red hair out of her face.   
  
"What is it Shinji?" she said yawning opening her big tiger blue eyes for the first time. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders in an unusually disheveled state.  
  
Shinji heaved a sigh of relief as she spoke. "I just can't find grandfather that's all, you can go back to bed Meg."  
  
"If it's only that then why are you running around in your boxers?" Meg asked as she further awakened.  
  
Shinji looks down for the first time and truly realizes his state of dress. He blushed bright red to match his boxers. His girlfriend was definitely not supposed to be seeing him like this. "Ohhh yeah that...I kinda had a weird dream and...can I borrow like a plain white shirt from you?" He said still very embarrassed. Meg retreated into her room and returned with a large white tee-shirt that wouldn't look too unnatural on him. She tossed it too him and he grabbed it. Shinji quickly put it on, luckily it was long enough to cover part of his boxers.  
  
She pulled on a robe she had for herself and said softly "I'll help you, he's probably with Sobo." When she too could not find her their respective grandparents she began to panic a little. "Shinji what's going on?" she whimpered. Shinji was torn between emotions, he felt for her in two very different ways. He cared for as a brother might care for his sister, a strong protecting urge. But he also cared for her as a young man, the strong loving care a boyfriend has for his girl. Not knowing what else to do he hugged her close. At that moment Sanada Ryo and Hoshi Hana decided to reenter the house from the back porch, coming from the general direction of the lake.  
  
"Shinji, Megami? What are you doing up so late?" Hana questioned as the pair entered the room. Meg was the first to react to her grandmother's voice. She broke the embrace and turned to her Sobo.   
  
"Sobo, Shinji was running about the house looking from 'Great Uncle' Ryo. I woke up and decided to help him? Where have you been?" Meg questioned. Hana looked strangely at the pair. The only light in the room was the light of the full moon coming from outside.  
  
"We were out at the lake dear. Nothing to worry about." Hana finally said with a strange finality in her voice. Meg dared not ask any more questions.  
  
"Grandfather, can I talk to you alone?" Shinji asked breaking the silence at last. His grandfather looked at him with a face that was nearly a mirror image of his own. Ryo nodded and motioned for Shinji to follow him into his study.  
  
Meg started to follow but Hana caught her arm "Back too bed with you, you have swim practice early tomorrow." Again that strange tone of finality was in her voice. Meg threw one more glance at the pair entering the study and then headed back upstairs.  
  
Shinji and Ryo entered the study. Ryo sat down in his arm chair motioning for Shinji to sit down in the other one. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, " Ryo looked unusually relaxed, as if he knew what Shinji was going to say.   
  
"Well, you see I keep having this strange dream. At the beginning I think I see you, only your a lot younger, fighting this other man in a weird armor. What's strange is you also have a weird armor on only red. And then theirs 'Auntie' Hana lying on the ground behind you looking stunned. She jumps up and says some words and theirs this huge flash of light." Shinji takes a breath and looks at his grandfather, then decides to continue. "After that I just see you for a while, not in that armor any more. You look awful sad about something. And then again but your getting married or something. Everyone's really happy except for this one woman who really looks like 'Auntie' Hana in the back, she looks awfully sad. Then I saw you and papa, only papa was a little boy. And then again I saw papa only older with mama. And then I see...myself, younger with papa and mama. Then I somehow end up in this ring of fire. This huge flame becomes that armor you were wearing at the beginning, but it's empty. And there are five figures in the fire around me. One's really close and it's a girl but I can't see her face. The kanji Jin flashes on the helmet of the armor. And then I wake up."   
  
Ryo sighs as his grandson tells him of his dream. The orb had been reacting for weeks, it was time for him to face the truth. "Shinji, what I am about to tell you will not be easy for either of us. For me it means the end of my own long journey, but for you it is, unfortunately, only the beginning of yours." Ryo had a very sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Grandfather? What is it?" Shinji's voice held infinite concern for his grandfather.  
  
"Shinji, do you remember the story your father and I told you when you were a little boy. Then one about the Ronin Warriors?" Ryo asked him his eyes nearly tearful.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather but what does that have to do with my dream?" Shinji asked Ryo confused.  
  
Ryo moved to his desk and took out a small clear orb. But what was strange about it was that a red kanji glowed in its center, the kanji Jin. "Shinji, that wasn't a story, it's true. The man called Wildfire in the story was me when I was 17. The others, Starfire, Strata, Hardrock, Halo, and Torrent. Those were your 'Aunt' Hana, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Sai. Its what happened to us when we were young."   
  
Again Shinji was left in puzzlement. "I still don't see what this has to do with me?"  
  
Ryo sighed and stepped forward kneeling down before the boy "Shinji, those armors and power can only be passed down genetically. Only someone with my blood in them can bear the armor of Wildfire. Shinji, Talpa has returned. I can no longer fight him. The armor has chosen its new keeper. Shinji, the armor has chosen you."   
  



	3. Breathe

Ronin Warriors Neo: Faith Saga  
Chapter One: Breathe  
Rating: PG  
Author: Sanada Usako  
  
Shinji stood by the lake with a blank look on his face. A little ways off three girls stood watching him. "I wonder what's up with him." The blond said, she had hair that fell nearly over one eye and the rest was pulled up in a ponytail at the top of her head. She was the tallest of three.  
  
"Don't know Hiroko, he's been like this ever since that night we couldn't find Sobo and 'Great Uncle' Ryo." Megami answered, her red hair blowing in the wind. The Brunette with golden highlights sighed and shrugged.  
  
Out by the Lake Shinji stood staring at nothing in particular gripping the small glass orb in his pocket. He felt slightly drained from the night before. His grandfather had kept him up late training. Shinji had donned what Ryo had called 'sub-armor' and Ryo had put on his own protective gear.  
  
Ryo was a harsh trainer and they had been up most of the night. Strangely enough Ryo's fighting skills hadn't gotten very rusty with time, he was as sharp as a tac. He'd told Shinji that in time he would be able to pull off stunts like that as well, especially with his armor to help him.  
  
After that Ryo and he had sat down and Ryo had gone into more detail of his battles with Talpa. Shinji had learned why Ryo and Hana had hit it off with each other as soon as his grandmother died. They HAD been in love, way before Ryo had met Meiyako.  
  
This hurt Shinji, knowing his father had been a child of duty.  
  
*  
  
"So you didn't love Sobo at all?" Shinji said his lavender eyes betraying all his emotions as always.  
  
Ryo looked up from his cup of tea and saw the emotion in his grandsons eyes. He cleared throat and said very carefully "No, I wouldn't say I didn't love her. I did. But it's very difficult to love someone in the same way once you've really felt it." He paused to take a sip of his tea, "When I met your 'Aunt' Hana, I had nothing left in the world, but she changed all that. It was rather difficult to feel the same way again. I really loved her, not to say I didn't love Meiyako, but it was an entirely different feeling."  
  
Shinji looked at his grandfather confused, he didn't really understand this whole 'love' thing.  
  
*  
  
"Let's forget about him for a while and go swimming like we planned! Come on!" Kelly cried as she raced down to the lake's dock. She leapt up in the air and did a perfect dive into the water, creating very little splash. Shinji looked surprised as the bikini clad girl ran past him and dove in. He looked back up the hill where Megami stood in her more conservative one-piece and Hiroko in her skimpy bikini.   
  
Hiroko shrugged at Megami and ran after Kelly. Hiroko made a perfect swam dive in and close behind her Megami leapt up and did a spin in the air, coming down in a near perfect dive. Shinji was out on the dock by then and peered in the lake after the girls. With that Hiroko popped out of the water and squirted the water in her mouth straight at Shinji's face.   
  
Little did the four teenagers know they were being watched. Hana stood on the porch outside the house. She sighed at looked down at herself. She longed for the days when she had to body for those bikinis she had been so famous among the Ronin for. Megami had the body for them but she was awfully shy about her features. Out of the three Megami's was the most conservative when it came to swim wear.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Megami dove under as Kelly tried to tag her, they were playing water tag, a game of their own invention. As she settled down at the bottom of the lake to hide until Kelly was busy chasing Hiroko strange images came to her mind. Before she knew it before her she saw the kanji 'Ai' rushing at her face. Then a blur of images screamed through her mind.   
  
First her Sobo in a beautiful golden armor fighting another woman who was more scantily clad. Two other figures entered her mind standing alongside her Sobo. One was in a bright red armor and the other was in a royal blue armor, but these two wore helmets very unlike her Sobo's tiara making them indistinguishable. Her Sobo and 'Uncle' Ryo wrapped in each other's arms. What she assumed to be her grandparents wedding day with a sad man, who looked very much like 'Uncle' Ryo in the back. Her grandmother being beaten by her grandfather, her Sobo's screams of pain filling her head. Her own mother as an infant, toddler, teen, and finally marring her father. Herself with her mother and father. Then she found herself flying at the sun! She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She landed on the sun with no harm to her whatsoever. In front of her was a temple of gold, not knowing why she stepped inside, pillars made out of flame held up the temple's ceiling. As she ventured in she found a room with tablets inscribed with words in another language, that she strangely   
understood. The first said   
  
Torch of Spirit, sought through five  
Drinking strength from immortal fire  
The Darkest prison sheds the light  
Churning beneath a swirl of salts  
Burning within a throne of rock  
Floating amongst the eyes of ages  
Ummored in the stream of the sky  
  
The next one said  
  
Spirit of fire, power of one  
Burning eternal, silent but strong  
Light of the sky, center of all  
Love of one, seeking long  
A pillar of strength for one alone  
Virtue of love, sought by many  
Pure virtue sought by all  
Virtue and love, power eternal  
Virtue and love, may never fall  
  
The final tablet's inscription was longer but she could not read it. She walked on into a room with two rows of crystal tables; upon each lay an armor of some sort. She was closer to the row on the left as she approached, engraved on the crystal was words in the strange language. The first table was inscribed with 'Armor of Starfire, the Golden protector' The armor sitting upon it was beautiful, gold and fire orange hued. It did not have a helmet but rather a tiara engraved with stars and crystals. She recognized it as the armor Sobo had been wearing at the beginning of her flashes. This armor seemed to be designed for a female body and she looked over to the other table. It said 'Echo of Starfire, golden flame' that armor was the same except it was designed for a male body and it had a helmet of pure gold.   
  
She walked forward again and the next table was more of a pillar it gave the faint impression of being on fire. It was inscribed with 'Power of the Super Starfire, born of love' On it hovered a crystal of pure light, it glowed a golden tinge. Across was an another pillar with a larger crystal hovering over it, that one was inscribed with 'Echo of Super Starfire, born of power' Again she moved on to the last two tables. On this table there sat the most beautiful armor she had ever seen. It was elaborately designed with carving all over it; it bore a faint resemblance to the first armor she had come upon. Engraved upon that table was 'Starbright Armor of Solarblaze' across the way was a similar armor made for a man, its table was engraved with 'Echo Starbright of Solarblaze.'  
  
Then she looked up to see the kanji 'Ai' rushing at her again. And she stood outside of the temple on the sun. She again saw the first table she had come to, but this time to tiara of the armor had the kanji 'Ai' glowing upon it. She felt the kanji upon her forehead as well. She whipped about to see five figures coming towards her, three boys and two girls. The closest one to her was male and he reached out a hand to her. The flame flickered around his face and she caught an image of hi, "Shinji?" She murmured. Then a crystal orb appeared in front of her, within it glowed to golden kanji 'Ai'. Megami reached for it knowing it was important. But as she did the world of fire disappeared around her.   
  
She kicked out of the water gasping for air. Kelly and Hiroko stared at her in astonishment. "Meg.... Your forehead." Kelly gasped.   
  
"What the heck is going on hear? Ai?!" Hiroko screeched as she pointed to her forehead. Megami felt her forehead and she could feel power from it, a faint golden glow. But as soon as her fingertips brushed it faded. She turned around and scrambled out of the water where she ran smack into Shinji who also stared at her in amazement.  
  
She started to apologize but she never got the chance as he grabbed her wrist and fumbled out urgently.   
  
"We've gotta go talk to grandfather and 'Aunt' Hana!" With that he dragged her back up to the house, leaving Kelly and Hiroko in amazed silence. When they reached the house Shinji called out frantically for his grandfather and 'Aunt' Hana. The two were playing cards in the den but when they heard his calls they rushed in.   
  
"Shinji what's wrong?" Hana said in confusion.   
  
"There was a kanji on Meg-chan's forehead!" Shinji managed to stammer out. Megami's hair was still dripping wet from the lake but it was rather dry near her forehead.   
  
"W..w..what?!" Hana stumbled over her own words. Then she set off towards her own study. She came back in shock gripping something in her hand. Ryo stared at her and made a face. Hana nodded and tightened her grip on whatever was in her hand.  
  
"We should have seen this coming, Megami is your only living descendant." Ryo said slowly. His face was concerned but set with determination.   
  
"Yes, I know..." Hana's eyes were sad and the usual brightness had retreated. "Come Megami. We have things to talk about." With that she turned quietly to her study/gym. Megami followed rather dazed. Shinji stared after the pair still in shock.  
  
"Shinji." Ryo's voice was soft with a strange tone to it. Shinji's head snapped up to look at his grandfather. "I think you'd better go down to the lake and give Hiroko and Kelly some sort of explanation." Shinji looked like he was going protest but Ryo stared at him intently, a sort of demand. So Shinji went.   
  
*  
  
Hana lead Megami in a sat rather heavily in her chair and lazily motioned for Megami to sit in the other chair. Megami settled herself and stared at her Sobo.   
  
"Megami. You must listen closely to what I have to say." Hana's voice was tired, weighed down with a heavy burden. "Megami you have a destiny and that destiny intends for you to carry a heavy burden throughout your life. Out all five of the others who share this destiny with you, your burden is the hardest to bear."  
  
"Sobo. I don't understand." Megami's voice confused, she was very frightened by what had happened to her in the lake.  
  
"Megami do you remember, the legend I used to tell you as a child? The one about the nine armors and the evil dynasty?" Hana's voice became calm once again.  
  
"The legend?"  
"Yes, Megami. When the Evil Dynasty came to rule this world. The six warriors fated to stop them. And the nine armors and their destiny. Dear child do you remember?" Hana's voice grew insistent.  
  
"Yes," Megami said quietly, her grandmothers tone scared her slightly.  
  
"The Starfire girl in the legend Megami. You remember her? And the Wildfire boy?"  
  
"Yes, Sobo but what do they have to do with me?"  
  
"You remember what that Starfire girls mystic armor operated off of?"  
  
"Yes, her love for the Wildfire boy. But Sobo...?"  
  
"Megami, the Starfire girl...was me. A long time ago the year I turned 16 I met the one you know as the Wildfire boy. That boy was Ryo. And not too long after we met the Evil Dynasty attacked Shinjuku. And we had to forsake our innocence and our hearts to fight them."   
  
"Sobo...you?"  
  
"Yes, Megami, I was once known as Hana of the Guardian Starfire. I accepted my destiny and took it upon myself to protect your 'Great Uncle' at all costs. I accepted my duty as the Golden Protector. And eventually I did it not out of a sense of duty but out of love, Megami. From that day when he first formed the Inferno I knew that was it, what I felt."  
  
"Sobo?" Megami's voice was sad, she felt for her grandmother. She could hear the pain in her voice. "Sobo, you and 'Uncle' Ryo? You were?"  
  
"Yes, Megami dearest. But that was a long time ago, destiny calls me elsewhere. And that's not why I told you. Shinji brought you in here saying that he'd seen a 'Kanji' on your forehead after you came up out of the water. Did you see something while you were down there?" Meia's voice became deadly serious once again.   
  
"I saw a golden armor and you Sobo. You were wearing that golden armor with another person in a red armor. And two cats, Star and White Blaze I think. And other images, 'Uncle' Ryo getting married you getting married. Momma and papa. And me. And then I was flying at the sun. Funny thing was when I landed I wasn't burnt. At there was this temple with these legends inscribed on them. One was about 'Torch of Spirit sought through five' and the other one I remember more clearly.  
  
Spirit of fire, power of one  
Burning eternal, silent but strong  
Light of the sky, center of all  
Love of one, seeking long  
A pillar of strength for one alone  
Virtue of love, sought by many  
Pure virtue sought by all  
Virtue and love, power eternal  
Virtue and love, may never fall  
  
And then this room with two rows of tablets with armors sitting on the first two in both rows. And on a pillar on both rows there were two glittering crystals and then again two armors one on each side. One side's armors looked like they were meant for a woman and the other sides for a man. Then I was outside again and there were five figures coming at me and the first female armor was in front of me, only the Kanji 'Ai' was glowing on its tiara? And the figures seemed to be in armor as well. The closest one to me was a boy." Megami said as her Sobo simply nodded. "I saw his face for a moment but I couldn't see who it was." She lied. "And then there was a crystal orb with the Kanji in it and then I came up."  
  
Hana put her hand in her pocket and pulled out something. "Did the orb look anything like this?" She held out her hand revealing a perfectly clear crystal orb with a golden glow in the center. The golden glow was a kanji. The kanji 'Ai.'  
  
"Oh my God Sobo! That's the one! But how..." She drifted off when she saw the sad smile on her Sobo's face.  
  
"This is my armor orb Megami. It's what I used to call my armor to me."  
  
"But Sobo then why did it appear to me?"  
  
"Megami, your 'Great Uncle' and I have been feeling a presence for some time. The presence of the Evil Dynasty. Megami we fear they may be back. And we are too old to fight them therefore the armors set out to chose new bearers for them. They're desire for battle sent them searching for the one person on this planet worthy to bear them now that we cannot. Only one person out there can bear the armor. The Guardian Starfire is the least bloodthirsty of them all. Its true desire is to fight to protect the bearer of Wildfire. So it sets out to find the one who can and will do it because she has strong feelings for him."   
  
Hana paused to look sadly out they window at Ryo and Shinji. "Their hearts are pure and cannot feel hatred. Their hearts must be capable of the all-consuming love that fuels the Starfire armor. What is more Megami. That person must have the blood of the previous bearer running through her veins. I am its previous bearer Megami, none has worn it since me."  
  
"Sobo but that means..."   
  
"Yes, Megami it means that you are the only person who can wear the armor of Starfire and carry out its mission. Your heart is pure Megami and without that pure heart the world may very well end. But the choice is yours Megami, you are allowed to choose weather or not you shall respond to its call. I will warn you though Megami, even if it means that you refuse the armor. It is a very heavy burden and it will not end if the Evil Dynasty is defeated, it follows you to the end of your days and will cause your heart great pain. You will suffer Megami but still, you would be suffering for a righteous cause rather than cast the call aside and live in shame for your life. People have a way of knowing someone has refused the call, if not in so many words. It will follow you. I personally chose the call, rather than live with the shame. Your heart may ache but in the end you will see your destiny has been fulfilled and it is indeed a gratifying feeling. If you chose the call you must be willing to follow it wherever it leads you. Accepting it is a binding magical contract, you are bound to do whatever it takes to ensure the Earth's safety throughout eternity."  
  
After a long pause Megami spoke. "Sobo. I'm not sure what to say. You say I will suffer either way but it may be best to choose the call. But still, I'm not sure. I need to think about it."  
  
"Think as much as you need to make the right choice for you. There have been times where the Starfire has refused and the other Ronin have won, but it was very painful and they lost two of their own. And that was long ago, the power of the five Ronin is no longer enough to defeat the Evil Dynasty. Chose carefully my darling,"  
  
*  
  
"The Mortal World...I have waited so long for another chance." A voice in the Darkness boomed throughout the room. "Much time has passed. Those pesky Ronin brats will not be able to stop me this time."   
  
"Yes, Master, I have seen the Ronin Warriors. They grow old and weak."  
  
"They grow careless Master. The long peace has lulled their senses."  
  
"Master, you will have no problem conquering them this time!"   
  
"Yes, Master. The Mortal World is yours for the taking."  
  
Four voices rang out in the room, all seemingly female. The last was strangely flat, totally devoid of emotion.   
  
"Yes, my Warlords. Come forward."   
  
As the cold voice rang out four women appeared in the room. The first was tall, of a lean panther like build; she had flaming red hair with a pure white streak running through it. Across her face ran two scars, another under her chin, her eyes glittered gold. The second was even taller than the first of a very muscular build; she was African American and had purple hair and pink eyes. The third was very short and of an impish build. Her fragile face held two glittering purple orb's bringing out her darkened skin and a mane of orange hair framing her face. The final girl had icy blue hair, also with a pure white streak down the center. She was of a small yet strong build with blank green eyes. She bore a frightening resemblance to the first. Each had red/pink eye makeup.  
  
"My Warlords, the time has come. We shall claim the Mortal World as our own! Nothing shall stand in our way!" The source of the voice appeared. It was a floating head covered in armor.  
  
"Yes, Master Talpa, we shall have the Mortal's begging for mercy." The redhead cackled.  
  
"Go Hotaru! Bring the Mortal's to their knees. And bring me the Ronin Warriors!"  
  
"As you wish Master Talpa." At that the woman called Hotaru vanished.  
  
*  
  
"It's such a nice day. Great day for a picnic." A man with auburn red hair staring off at the group of five kids swimming in the pond.  
  
"You definitely chose a nice day Hana." The blond said stretching out.  
  
"Yes, but what is this about anyway. We haven't all gotten together for a while." Said another, vainly trying to get his blue forelock out of his eyes.  
  
"Does something have to be up Rowen?" Ryo said sitting back and looking up at the sky.  
  
"This park hasn't changed much since we were kids. I thought it would be fun to get together with the kids. I don't see why something has to be up." Hana said leaning against Ryo.   
  
The other three stared at the pair. "Fifty-six year hasn't changed those two at all."  
  
"You can say that again Sage." Commented Rowen as he looked at the kids. Megami was currently busy dunking Akira while Hiroko and Kelly had teamed up on Shinji. Akira disappeared under water and Shinji went down with only a little prompting from Hiroko.  
  
"Kelly sure is a swimmer Sai. How do you two do it?" Hana laughed as she saw her adoptive grandson go under.  
  
"Do What?" Sai cried in bewilderment.  
  
"Hold your breath so long? What do you have gills?" Rowen said giving Sai a playful punch.  
  
"I donno, we just always could do it?"  
  
"Grandpa! Aiko pushed me in the lake!" A wailing voice came up to hill, a little girl with flaming red hair and tiger blue eyes. Shinji's younger sister Ryoko.   
  
Her voice was quickly followed by another. "Did not Ryoko pushed me first!" Another little girl, this one with strawberry blond hair and green eyes, Aiko, Hiroko's younger sister. And yet another figure followed the pair. A red head with soulful brown eyes. Sai's four year old granddaughter Mizuki, who idolized Ryoko and Aiko.   
  
"Don't start that girls." Sage called out in a half-concealed laugh.  
  
"Don't push each other, I don't care who started it." Ryo's voice was a halfhearted attempt to be stern.   
  
"Run along and play girls." Hana said pleasantly. "No more of this pushing nonsense."  
  
Just then another figure came running up the hill. A tall girl of 16 with wild pink hair. "Ryoko! Aiko! Mizuki! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"We're sorry Serene-oneechan." The three said in unison.  
  
"Serene dear, why don't you go swim with your brother and we'll keep an eye on these three." Hana said. Serene's purple eyes shone with delight, she idolized her 'Aunt' Hana and whatever she said was law.  
  
"Okay!" She ran enthusiastically down the hill and into the lake. There she caught Shinji coming up from a dunking by Megami. She pulled him down with her.   
  
When they came up for air Shinji was red with embarrassment. "Serene! What the hell?"  
  
"Konnichi Wa Oniichan!" Serene said brightly before Shinji dunked her. A brief tussle broke out between the twins but it ended in a water war between all six teens.  
  
The somewhat startled grandparents all burst out laughing at this and none of them noticed the dark clouds gathering above them. But the big cats lying beside them did. The gray/gold Star was immediately on her feet as was her graying mate White Blaze. Their growling put an abrupt end to the laughter.   
  
"Star what is it?" Hana's voice barely above a whisper as they started in terror at the sky.   
  
*I'm not sure Mistress. It feels evil.*  
  
White Blaze sent Blaze and Lilly down to the lake to fetch the teens.   
  
*Mistress!* Lilly cried out in distress, desperately trying to get Megami's attention. The less fluent speaker Blaze had simply leapt into the water and was tugging his Master out. Soon all the teens were on the bank staring at the sky.  
  
Then it happened. Screams came from the city around them and a blot of lightning hit a near by tree. Another bolt headed straight for Ryoko, Aiko, and Mizuki.  
  
"RYOKO! AIKO! MIZUKI!" Hana screamed shoved her hand in her pocket and threw the other hand at them, fingers splayed. Golden lights flew from her finger tips and to the girls forming a golden dome around them, the lightning bolt dissipated. The dome faded after the bolt was gone and the physically weak Hana collapsed into Ryo's arms.   
  
"HANA!" All four men yelled in shock.  
  
This brought the group of teens running up the hill, Megami leading the pack crying out "SOBO!" As soon as Shinji got up the hill he desperately grabbed at his clothing and pulled something out of his pocket and gripped it hard in his hands.   
  
"Sooo little Starfire! Your armor still protects you. How very sweet." A female voice rang out from above them. A figure in a dark armor appeared, the wearer seemed to be female and instead of a helmet she wore a tiara of sorts, wicked and twisted. "But your time has come Ronin Warriors!"   
  
"That's Anubis's armor!" Sai cried in alarm.  
  
"Yes, this is the armor once worn by the traitor Anubis. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hotaru, Master of Cruelty. The time has come to surrender to Master Talpa Ronin Warriors!" The woman's voice was low with a murderous under tone to it. Her hair flew every which way, blood red with a strange white streak down the center.  
  
"Not today!" Shinji yelled stepping forward to stand in front of Hana and his grandfather.   
  
"And what are you going to do about it little man!" Hotaru laughed cruelly.   
  
"Stop you! Watch this demon! ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!" He gripped the item in his hand and there was a flash of red light that left him in a white and red body armor.  
  
"What is this!" Hotaru cried in anger.   
  
"This is the armor of Wildfire demon! I'm Shinji, the new bearer of the armor."  
  
"How can this be... Those are the Ronin Warriors behind him...Yet this boy has the armor of Wildfire...Could he be?" Hotaru murmured to herself.   
  
"Fight me demon!" Shinji yelled stepping forward to challenge her.  
  
"Fine! I see now! How clever Wildfire." Hotaru cried and stared directly at Ryo. "To sense us and pass on your armor. But this boy will not save you alone. You will need five other new Ronins. All right then boy, show me what you've got." She glared at Shinji as lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the two scars across her face. Shinji leapt at her, his fist leading. Truly not understanding that he had no chance against a Warlord in full armor with only his sub-armor.  
  
The previous Ronin watched in terror as Hotaru knocked aside blow after blow carelessly as Shinji was no more than a fly.   
  
Suddenly Rowen spotted something. "Look! She's got the same eye makeup on that Kayura did!" All the others looked and indeed she did have the red/pink eye makeup that Kayura had sported while serving the dynasty.   
  
Then Hotaru decided to stop fooling around and get rid of this threat to her Masters power. She began to bat Shinji around like a doll. Soon enough she threw him into a tree and advanced upon him twirling her Kusari Gama above her head laughing.  
  
"Shinji!" Megami cried feeling so helpless.   
  
"Megami..." Hana's voice came from behind, very weakly. "Megami come here..."  
  
"Sobo?" Megami's voice shook as she kneeled down next to her grandmother.   
  
"Megami, now. Now it is time. You must chose now. You must chose your fate Megami. Now is your chance. You wish to save Shinji, darling, I can see it in your eyes. I know what your feeling. You wish to save him no matter what the cost to you." Hana said softly and nearly fainted again.   
  
"Han-chan, you should rest." Ryo's soft voice came from above her. His hand gently stroking her hair.   
  
"No Ryo-chan I have to give Megami her..." She strained and pulled an orb out of her pocket, the kanji inside was glowing brightly. "It chose you Megami. Will you accept it?"  
  
Megami stared into the furiously glowing orb, the gold of the kanji reflecting in her eyes. "Yes, I accept it. I must save Shinji." Megami said firmly, all eyes were upon her as she took the orb from Hana's hand and stood up. "GUARDIAN STARFIRE, DAO AI!"  
  
With a flash of golden light Megami stood proud, her red hair blowing in the unnatural wind in the skin tight golden and white body armor of the Starfire.   
  
"Tao Ai. Megami to call the full armor." Hana said with a smile and fainted into Ryo's arms again. All eyes were upon Megami as she raced towards Shinji.   
  
She leapt between Hotaru and Shinji just as Hotaru leapt in the arm twirling her Kusari Gama and threw it yelling "QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Megami grabbed Shinji in her arms and leapt away, partially being blown aside with the blast as chains flew every which way. She narrowly escaped them. "Where is he!" Hotaru cried enraged.  
  
"Over here!" Megami cried, her voice was dark with anger. "Yeah that's right you ugly bitch. Over here."   
  
Hotaru spun furious to see Megami standing over a limp Shinji. Hotaru's eyes widened when she saw the glittering gold sub-armor. "But your..."   
  
"I'm Megami. Megami of the Guardian Starfire. I'll protect Shinji at all costs." Megami cried her voice enraged.  
  
"We'll see how long you last!" Hotaru screeched and leapt at Megami.   
  
Megami darted out of her way and recalled what her Sobo had said. "GUARDIAN STARFIRE, TAO AI!" With that flashes of golden light surrounded her and she lifted one hand above her head with her two middle fingers pointed out and brought it down to steady her other hand in a similar position. A flash of light enfolded her and a glistening gold and orange armor came to her piece by piece, lastly a tiara and Megami whipped out a sword to point at it at Hotaru.  
  
"I see this kitten has claws. But your armor won't save you now." Hotaru's voice cracked with anger.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Megami said leaping forward striking out with her sword, immediately glad of her training with such swords. The pair fought with their weapons for a while but soon enough Hotaru leapt up in the air to strike again. Megami stepped back into a guarding stance and swung her sword from side to side and behind her. She spun around once and then grabbed the sword with both hands and pointed it at Hotaru. "STAR FLAME STRIKE!" A blazing star shape flew from her sword startling Hotaru so much it hit her. The ground around Hotaru burst into golden flames. She was caught so much by surprise that it seemed she was defeated.  
  
Suddenly the flames were gone and three figures stood around her. Each was in full armor, each was a woman, and each had the same eye make up. "I am Tomoe ruler of Illusion. We watched your battle carefully Guardian, you barely won." The tallest said, she had purple hair and red pink eyes, she African American.  
  
"I am Aya, warrior of venom. Yes, you are weak Guardian you will stand no chance against us." The smallest said, she was built like an imp and had orange hair with glittering purple eyes, and the same skin tone as Kelly.   
  
The final woman, girl really, had no expression on her face what so ever and her eyes were blank. Around her neck there was a gold plate, similar to the one Kayura had worn. "I am Junko keeper of darkness. Rest up little Guardian, for the next time we meet you shall die!"  
  
What that final remark the four Warlords disappeared into the sky. A voice rang out from the clouds and a floating head appeared there. "I am Talpa young Guardian. I am back to rule to Mortal World, Ronin Warriors gather your strength and try and fight us if you dare!" With that the image dissipated from the sky and the city was left in darkness as the palace of the dynasty floated above them. 


	4. Blue (Da Be Dee)

Ronin Warriors Neo  
Chapter Two: Blue (Da Be Dee)  
Rating: PG  
  
Ryo placed Shinji on his bed and pulled the covers up over him. He stared down at his sleeping grandson tenderly and brushed his hand up against Shinji's cheek before standing to leave the room. Hana's figure stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe watching the unusual display of tenderness towards his grandson. "What will we do now?" Ryo asked without looking back, sensing her presence.  
  
"I don't know Ryo. I really don't, I never expected them to attack this soon. And it looks like the Warlord wanted us, not Shinji and Megami. I suppose Talpa wants to pay us back for what we did to him before." Hana said and sighed standing up as Ryo approached from the room.   
  
"All four of them. Those new Warlords, they're all girls." Ryo said absently, earning and hard nudge in the ribs from Hana.   
  
"And what does that mean. I believe Megami exhibited today that a girl can fight just as well as a guy. And I believe I exhibited that when we fought as well."  
  
Ryo flashed her a sheepish grin as he rubbed his side where she had elbowed him. Just then they were joined by Megami. The teen stood right outside the door peering around the pair and into Shinji's room. "Sobo, Hashiba-san says he wants to meet with you guys in the living room." Megami said quietly as she continued to peer into Shinji's room.   
  
"All right dear." Hana said quietly as she and Ryo made to leave, as Hana passed her granddaughter she whispered to her "It's all right dear, you can go in a for a few minutes." Megami blushed furiously at that and nodded.  
  
The other four Ronin were sitting in the living room all with rather hard looks on their faces. "You knew, didn't you." Rowen said in an accusing manner.  
  
"Shinji didn't just get your armor orb now did he Ryo?" Sage said seriously.  
  
"And Megami knew the whole story already when you handed over yours, didn't she Hana." Rowen's voice was colder than they'd ever heard it.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Sai's seemed slightly less mad at them. Hana decided he was the one to go for first.   
  
"Yes, we knew." She said simply and turned to face Sai. "We knew he was back. But we didn't know he'd attack so soon."  
  
"We were going to tell you guys. But it came too soon, we never had a chance." Ryo's voice was sincere, he clearly was upset his friends were mad.  
  
"The picnic really was just that. A picnic."   
  
Sai's face softened but Rowen and Sage remained set in their cold stares. "You should have said something when you had to chance today." Rowen's icy blue eyes glared at the pair.  
  
"If you'd said something we could have broke it to Hiroko and the others gentally instead of them seeing first hand what the dynasty can do!" Sage's face was absolutely furious as he said this, he jealously guarded Hiroko.  
  
"I know Sage. You've got to believe we're sorry we didn't tell you. We never thought they'd attack so soon. We thought we had time." Hana walked over to Sage and kneeled down in front of him so she could look in his eyes. "We never meant for this to happen, you have to believe me."  
  
Sage blinked at her, his icy purple eyes gazing back into her own lavender ones. And with a slight smile he nodded his head. "So what do we do now?" He said fairly calm again.  
  
"I'd start with asking them if they've had any weird dreams yet. If they haven't ask your other kids. That's how it happened with Shinji and Megami. I'd guess Kelly and Hiroko would be the ones, they've seen two incidents now." Ryo said with a slight sigh.  
  
The other ronin looked up with confused faces. "Kelly and Hiroko were there when Megami had her vision and came out of the water with the kanjii on her forehead. It could just be random but I wouldn't bet on it." Hana said and looked towards the doorway, as if expecting something.  
  
Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light above them and tall figure fell, rather hard, to the ground. When the light cleared they could see it to be a redheaded man in monks robes. He grunted and pulled himself into a sitting position. Then quite suddenly he made a fist at the ceiling yelling. "WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT!"  
  
All five ronin stared blankly at him, in a bit of shock, for a rather long time. Sai was the first to speak. "Good God! It's Anubis!" Finally everyone else in the room recognized the man. It WAS Anubis. At that he seemed to realize that he wasn't alone.  
  
He blinked back at them. "Oh...when did you get here? Where am I?"  
  
Ryo finally managed to speak. "Your...in the middle of my...living room..."  
  
"Well, that just beats all doesn't it. I'm having a...errr...walk up...where ever it I went when I died, they never did tell me. And then all the sudden I'm falling and here I am with you guys." He grumbled and turned his head upwards again. "Is this your idea of a joke!" He yelled.  
  
"Who's idea of a joke?" Rowen said blankly, still very stunned.  
  
"The ancient. Though I must say he's never brought me back without warning before."   
  
"Your saying this is a normal thing...coming back from the dead that is..." Sai stuttered.  
  
"Yes! Ask those two they've seen it before!" Anubis said pointing at Ryo and Hana. They turned their heads slowly to look at each, then Anubis. And blinked. "The night on the hill!" He cried in exasperation.  
  
A look of understanding dawned on both of their faces at the exact same moment and they both spurted. "OH! I thought you were just a spirit then!"  
  
Sage shook his head at this and Rowen murmured to Sai. "Didn't know they were that close..."  
  
"But besides that Anubis I don't think this was a joke. Talpa's back." Sage finally said after a brief chuckle.  
  
Anubis looked shocked and then sighed and shook his head. "He just doesn't give up, does he. But how do you guys plan on fighting him. Unless I've totally lost it your all like 65 or something. Even though the armors done its age slowing bit theirs no..." But he was cut off by another voice from the door.  
  
"They don't plan on fighting him. I do." At that the ronin and Anubis turned to see Megami standing in the doorway.   
  
Hana sighed and spoke. "Anubis meet my granddaughter, Megami of Starfire. Megami this is Anubis, he's the one from the story." The room went silent as Anubis stared at Megami, who looked rather disheveled standing there in the doorway.   
  
"What? New ones..." Anubis murmured, Megami simply stared. Her eyes near accusing but she knew better. Her Sobo had warned her, she'd taken the risk.   
  
"You should tell the others. One way or another they need some kind of explanation. They need to know what's going on." Megami said with a coldness none had ever heard in her voice. Hana had a sudden flash, Megami, grown, with shorter hair and the same tone of voice. She shook her head slightly to clear it.  
  
"Your right Megami, and we will. But first WE need to figure out what's going on." Ryo said with his 'that's it, no more discussion' tone.   
  
*  
  
Hiroko was curled up on Megami's bed, shaking. Kelly was rocking gently back and forth on the floor whimpering and Akira was simply staring blankly around the room in shock. After what seemed like hours the door creaked open and in came Megami. She seemed calm but he eyes displayed barely contained rage. "Sobo and the others want to see you." She said in a nearly emotionless voice, her body was trembling with the held back fury. The others stared at her for a moment and then, one by one, they got up. Kelly was still trembling when she entered the living room.  
  
Akira finally lost it and yelled. "What the hell happened!?" It was really more of a demand than a question.  
  
All the adults looked at each other and sighed. It was Rowen who spoke finally. "Well, what you saw was real. Although I wish it wasn't." He tried to remain calm and then turned to Anubis. "Isn't there any way to find out who the new bearers are without telling them?"   
  
Anubis looked startled and then thought. "Well, there is one way, but it takes both Starfire and Wildfire armor powers to activate it. And Shinji can't exactly contribute right now..."  
  
He was quickly cut off by Hana. "There's a way to do it even if Shinji's asleep. I've done it before with Ryo. Come one Megami." She grabbed her granddaughters hand and dragged her to Shinji's bedroom.   
  
Once in the room Hana placed Megami's hand on Shinji's forehead. "Now concentrate." She said in earnest. Megami looked unnerved but closed her eyes and concentrated on Shinji. Hana grinned as a red glow came from Shinji's forehead as did a golden one from Megami's as their kanji's broke through. She called out excitedly. "Everyone come in here!"  
  
After a few minutes the entire bunch of them stood in Shinji's room watching Megami, as upon her forehead glowed the kanji 'Ai'. And echoing hers, though not as brightly, glowed a bright red kanji 'Jin'. Anubis quickly explained to them what they must do. All of the Ronin concentrated on their powers as their own kanji came into being. Hana's and Ryo's glowed only faintly because they'd already given away their powers. All the kanji's seemed to concentrate on Shinji and Megami and there was a small flash. Then Hiroko, Akira, and Kelly were all standing there, shocked, as they felt the strange powers course through them. On their forehead there were three separate kanji's, glowing brightly in their respective colors.   
  
"What the hell!" Hiroko cried as she grabbed at her forehead trying to figure out what was going on. At the same time Rowen, Sai, and Sage's kanji had dimmed until they were barely visible.   
  
As their grandparents kanji faded three bright balls of light formed in front of Hiroko, Kelly, and Akira and voice rang in the air around them. "Touch the orbs and all shall become clear." As they stared at the orbs in front of them Megami gave a gasp and fell to the ground, exhausted from the effort of keeping the link alive. Hana rushed to her, breaking the spell.   
  
"Megami!" She cried and gathered her granddaughter into her arms. When Megami had fallen the orbs in front of Hiroko, Kelly, and Akira had vanished. Megami had been supporting the link between all of them mostly by herself, because she feared it would further hurt Shinji. No one had noticed how brightly her kanji had been glowing and how dimly his had.   
  
"I knew we shouldn't have done this with him out like this. But who knew she would take the strain of supporting the link by herself." Anubis said quietly as he gazed at Hana and her grandchild with an odd look in his eyes. He then turned to Rowen, Sai, and Sage. "You'll have to explain it yourselves now."  



	5. Policy of Truth

Ronin Warriors Neo: The Faith Saga  
Chapter Three: Policy of Truth  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Megami yawned and looked at the look as she and the rest trooped back inside after a long and vigorous training session with her Sobo and 'Uncle' Ryo, who just might have had too much caffeine. Hana came in behind him, nearly skipping with joy as she cried. "Get some sleep you guys! We start at ten tomorrow morning!"  
  
"What the hell is she on and where can I get some of that shit?" Akira yawned sleepily as they trudged to their rooms, noting the clocks read twelve midnight.   
  
"Welcome to the world of caffeine. She had about five cups of coffee before we went out. And I believe a soda called Jolt is responsible for Ryo-san's mood." Hiroko sighed in a grumpy tone.   
  
"And how come Shinji gets to skip out on these little romps." Akira grumbled as he sat down heavily in the bonus room, pulling off his practice gear.   
  
"Because he woke up yesterday and he's still to tired?" Kelly said, half asleep, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Be glad it wasn't Sobo who had to Jolt. When she starts drinking that stuff she doesn't stop till she's had at least five of them. And that's a shitload of caffeine." Megami sighed pulling off the last of her gear and throwing it to the ground. "And I hate to think of what she and 'Uncle' Ryo will do until the caffeine wears off."  
  
"Whatever they do I won't care because I'm going to my room right now and going to bed. And I will be asleep before I even hit the pillow." Hiroko said and trudged out of the room, towards the room she and Kelly shared. The other two nodded in agreement and headed towards their beds as well.  
  
*  
  
Shinji was at breakfast long before the other teens. When they finally dragged themselves into the kitchen he was happily munching on a bagel. "Good Morning! Aren't we wide awake today!" He said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Akira walked towards him with his hands held out. "Must kill...overly...happy and...awake...person...."  
  
Just before he reached Shinji, Hiroko nudged him out of the way in her rush to a chair. "Too much effort."   
  
"You do know we were up until midnight don't you?" Kelly grumbled, snatching a bagel from the plate.  
  
"Yes," Shinji only grinned more broadly at this.   
  
"Then don't provoke us to murder you right now." Hiroko mumbled in between bites.   
  
Shinji laughed to himself and watched as the four continued to shove as much food as possible into their mouths. When he dared to ask why the only reply he got was "We're gonna need it." He got his answer when about 30 minutes later his 'Aunt' practically bounced into the room.  
  
"Ohh great she's still jazzed from last night." Megami mumbled.  
  
"Man when she crashes its gonna be hard..." Akira sighed under his breath.   
  
Hana didn't seem to notice him at all. She immediately poured some coffee and downed it in one gulp, just as quickly pouring another cup. Then she brightly announced. "Good Morning! We're going to have some fun today!"   
  
"Ohhh no, now she's having more!" Kelly mumbled between bites of her bagel.  
  
"Sobo. Stop with the caffeine already..." Megami said quietly watching her grandmother down yet another cup of coffee.   
  
Hana didn't seem to hear her as she downed and sixth cup. She paused before pouring another, but sipped more slowly this time.  
  
"How come she hasn't had some sort of caffeine overload yet?" Akira grumbled.  
  
"Because she does this all the time." Megami mumbled.  
  
Just then Ryo staggered into the kitchen. He held his head as if it pained him and when Hana cheerily offered him some coffee he declined. "He's crashed." Megami affirmed for them.   
  
"Hana, you'll have to get someone else to help you with the kids this morning. I'm having a major crash from all that Jolt I had last night." He mumbled, as if each word pained him. Hana pouted for a moment then perked up as she bounced off to find one of the other former ronin to help her.   
  
"Ryo-san. Please make her stop." Hiroko begged as she watched Meia go.   
  
Ryo looked up, his face strained. He opened his mouth and started to say something and then decided against it, too painful. Megami answered for him. "He can't do anything about it until he's recovered from his crash. And she just keep on going, and never crash. But as soon as someone stops her she'll be out of commission for at least a day."   
  
Just then Hana pranced back in the room with a terrified Rowen. He was trying to pull away but her caffeine induced grip was too strong. "Ro-kun's gonna help me today! Ten minutes kids!" Then she cheerfully skipped out and Rowen sighed in relief.  
  
"Is it possible Ryo, that she's gotten worse since we were 17?" Rowen said and shuddered.  
  
"Entirely possible Ro. I'd bet my life on it." Ryo said quietly sipping his orange juice, while trying to stretch out his muscles.   
  
"Ryo..." Rowen started evilly. "Care to tell me why you seem to be so sore..."  
  
"Don't even start."  
  
*  
  
Kelly felt as if she was going to faint as they rounded the 'track' for what had to be the thousandth time. The others seemed to have similar opinions. "Hana-san! Aren't we done yet?" Pleaded Akira.  
  
"Not yet. You've still got ten more laps to go. Hop to it you'll be done in no time flat!" Hana said cheerfully, sipping her coke, as she watched them. While checking her clipboard. Rowen looked bored sitting on the grass some distance behind her. He kept trying to sneak out what looked like a book, which he was sitting on. But every time he did Hana would turn around and ask him something and he'd have to hide it again.  
  
Akira was the first to finish the final ten laps, and as he fell to a stop he collapsed on the ground gasping for air. Not far behind him Megami came in, also collapsing. But since Akira and Megami were the most fit of the foursome Hiroko and Kelly still had two more laps. Rowen looked out at the sympathetically. "Poor kids..." He mumbled, eyeing Hana who seemed to making...sparing charts. "Oh Great!"  
  
As Hiroko and Kelly finally made it to the end of their run, just about dead, Hana opened her mouth to say something and then her eyes glazed over. She teetered there like that for a second then she fell to the ground, snoring before she hit. Rowen walked over and tapped her forehead, when nothing happened he let out a yell. "YES! She's out!" With that he happily picked up his book and practically skipped off to go and phone his son.   
  
After what seemed like forever the teens began picking themselves up as well. Akira shook his blue head. With a sigh Megami arose and began to haul Hiroko and Kelly to their feet.   
  
As the dead on their feet teens dragged themselves into the house they could hear Rowen having a heated conversation. "I know he has school but this is a little more important Daiichi!" A long pause and then. "Daiichi you've known this might happen since you were his age! What is your problem! I'll tutor him myself if your so damn determined for him not to miss any school!" Another long pause. "Well, Fine! But he's staying with me whether you like it or not Daiichi!" And with that he slammed down the phone.   
  
He stormed out of the room looking furious, not even throwing a glance at the teens as he passed. Megami collapsed onto a nearby coach, making room for Kelly to fall down beside her. The others chose chairs placed around the room. They didn't notice anyone else was in the room until a voice spoke up. "Well, aren't we cheerful this morning?" It was Sage, who was sitting across the room with Sai, both calmly sipping a cup of coffee. Akira lifted his head and mumbled. "How many of those have you had?"  
  
Sai grinned and spoke. "Just this one. Sage is finishing his second but that's all he's having." All four teens gave a huge sigh of relief and went back to resting.   
  
*  
  
The darkness of the room was unbearable. Unbearable, to all but the four souls abiding there. The four Warlord's sat in silence, waiting for the inevitable. The minutes ticked by slowly, and as they did all but one became more and more nervous. Finally one spoke. "Why does Master Talpa insist on torturing us by making us wait like this? Why, when we could be out doing something else important to ensure his success over the mortal world?" She shifted nervously her teal ceremonial kimono making soft noises of fabric on fabric. Being in the dark and in such a stuffy room made her nervous, as did the kimono. She out of all four current Warlords had been the only one to have been born in the current times. She was even around the same age as the two new Ronin Warriors.  
  
A flat emotionless voice answered from across the room, strangely detached from the uncomfortable surroundings. "Master Talpa has many important matters to attend to besides us. He will come when he sees fit. It befits his Warlords to sit quietly and wait." Even in the darkness of the room, the other three could feel her blank green eyes upon them, her face slack and holding no emotion.   
  
"Oh go to hell Junko! Who asked you anyway!" Another voice said from yet another dark corner of the room. The dark skinned woman ran a hand through her short cut purple hair and sighed. "Oh that's right we're already in hell you brainless little fuck."  
  
It was then final, and the only one to be as of yet silent warlord made her presence known. "That's enough Tomoe. We've all had enough of this shit for one day."   
  
Tomoe glared back at the source of this new voice, the little light on the room reflected off the white streak in her hair and in Junko's. Her dusty red kimono wrapped tightly around her body, accentuating her curves. "Oh shut up Hotaru! Your only defending her because she's your sister! You're the one who screwed up anyway. He's likely to be pissed at us now." As Tomoe spoke Hotaru's dangerous green eyes drifted open, piercing the air around her, making her scar covered face seem deadly. Even Tomoe had learned to fear those eyes.   
  
Those two stared at each for a while before the smallest of the four came between them, her orange hair done up into a bun of braids, and her purple eyes twinkling. "Now stop it you two! Master Talpa would not be pleased at all with you to fighting. "  
  
Then a booming voice filled the room and torches lit by themselves. "Indeed I am not pleased with you my warlords. You failed to bring me the Ronins."  
  
At this all four women snapped to attention where they stood. After a few moments Hotaru stepped forward to speak. "My lord we encountered and unexpected obstacle in our battle. There is a new Wildfire and Guardian Starfire. We were unprepared for an actual fight my lord." Talpa answered her with silence and she stepped back into place, humbled.   
  
The emotionless tone of Junko's voice rang out. "It will not happen again my lord. We will crush these new Ronins while they are weak. As of now the previous Ronin have only been able to awaken the powers within the other four. And Hardrock and his heir are in China and know nothing about this. It is unlikely they will reach them in time." Then pause and she spoke again. "We will crush the upstarts and bring the previous bearers to you my lord."  
  
Talpa was silent for a moment then said. "See that you do. Or there will be hell to pay." Then he vanished, leaving the room as dark and silent as before.   
~~  
Usako: Oi Minna! I finally decided to add authors notes to this story! Who knows this may become common place with my stories! Anyway, finally got this devil knocked out.  
  
Akira: What to you mean? You nearly killed us? And its so short!  
  
Usako: Yes blue boy but it took me forever to get this much done, be thankful its this long. Besides, it's fun to write Hana on caffeine. And everyone who's really confused by this, in my recent revision I changed Meia's name to Hana. Because its simply to close to Mia and really screws over Ronin Ascendant with the name similarities, even if this story is fine.   
  
Shinji: Usako's a bit insane that's all...  
  
Usako: What did you say!!! *Raises her package of Edible Neddibles$ threateningly*  
  
Megami: Shinji-kun! Run for your life! She's got those things again!  
  
Usako: *chases Shinji with the package then stops pondering* You know Shinji...I bet these would look better on your grandfather...*Eyes Ryo with mischeif*  
  
Ryo: *turns very red and starts inching away*  
  
Usako: *turns and runs at him* Ryo-chan!!!! *glomps*  
  
Ryo: *faint dead away when he sees the box*  
  
Usako: *eyes go really big* OH. MY. GOD!#  
  
Akira: Somebody's been watching too much Haunted Junction^  
~~~  
$ - An inside joke between Usako and her friends. Their nickname for edible condoms  
# - Houjo Haruto's signature phrase, see below  
^ - Usako's newest anime craze!   
  



	6. Notice & Word from the Author

Ronin Warriors Neo: The Faith Saga  
Updates & a Word from the author  
  
  
Hello everyone and especially 'hi' to any fans I might have on this series. I am very sorry for the lack of updates on this fic. I really WANT to write this story because since its initial release I have gotten nothing but good comments. The fact that people like it makes me want to write it even more. Because while at heart I am writing this for me and no one else, the very fact that I am publishing it means that I love it enough to want other people to love it too.   
I have been pondering my lack of progress and inspiration on this story of late. I have come to several conculsions. Well to say I am not inspired is a lie, I am, but the part I am writing for release at the moment is not moving along well at all. So, this is quite the problem as you can see. But I would like to say this clearly 'This is NOT like what happened with BSSSaiyan where I went for months without thinking about it!' I think about Neo all the time. This is not the same thing. The conculsions I have come to are as such; I do not know the Neos & New Warlords well enough to do any real character devolpment on them. I am remedying this by going through choosing image songs and doing real bonifide bios for them.   
Another reason could be quality control. I want to do this right, I know for a fact that the entire Ronin web community hates it when the boys are not portrayed well. I humbly attempt to do it right, to use my own impressions of them not other peoples. This is becoming more and more problematic seeing as it has been a while since I have watched this show in any sequential fashion, this means since it has gone off the air again. Why do I not watch it on tape? Because I was foolish enough not tape everyday and get them all on tape. Instead I actually have a lot of episodes, but they are scattered on many different tapes with many a Gundam Wing episode. They are also in no particular order meaning something like I have episodes 3-4-8-12-13-14-17. See the gaps?   
You can imagine how difficult this makes it to get a clear impression of the boys personailities and the different concepts in the show. Luckily I have a official confirmation of the upcoming release of Bilingual Ronin DVDs. When they come out I will be the proud owner of clean, crisp, and pristine Ronin epsiodes. And I will watch them in japanese so I will have the best quality understanding I can get.  
I am rather tempted to hold off this story until the happy day I become the owner of these DVDs. But I'm not going to do that because it wouldn't be fair to me or any one of you. I will attempt to do this right with the scattered episodes I have. I am also in process of doing and incredibly stupid sounding little project called 'Get to know the Neos'. In this project I will become intimately familar with these characters, as will my prereader (weather she likes it or not). Then I can do some real character devolpment and really dig into the story itself. At the same time I will be organizing my tapes with Ronin epsiodes on them and rewatching all that I currently have avaible to me. I will be studious about it, I will take notes, I will become reaquainted with the boys we love so much.   
Until the next instalment of Neo comes out please be patient and supportive of me. I would love to get some e-mail responses about this notice and thoughts on what I could do to get things out quicker. And, if anyone at all is interested in 


End file.
